This Training Program in Research Ethics in the Americas began in 2000 and continued without interruption to the present time. It addresses the varied needs of the region, and at the same time expands the opportunities already begun by the existing program. It offers a unique opportunity for specific, in-depth education in research ethics, enabling new trainees to have an intensive practical and theoretical experience that begins with a twelve-month period of support from Fogarty but does not end there. We are introducing a novel approach for continuing education, a new model for ongoing mentoring, and a system for involving former trainees. The program uses a two-pronged approach. One prong aims at providing in-depth training to new trainees from countries where leaders are needed, so it will expand the existing training program and practicum in Buenos Aires. The second prong aims at enhancing and deepening the training of former trainees. To achieve this we are establishing two Collaborating Centers (one in Mexico and the other in Brazil) intended to expand the educational opportunities in the region and ensure sustainability among former trainees. We will complement this work with an innovative system of mentoring.